True Love's Kiss
by snooperj
Summary: Oneshot. LangKlavi. Following the story of Shrek Forever After, Lang grows tired of the bland married life he's living and makes a deal with Godot to sign a magical contract, enabling him to spend a day back in the busy life of an agent.


**True Love's Kiss**

**Summary: **Following the story of Shrek Forever After, Lang grows tired of the bland married life he's living and makes a deal with Godot to sign a magical contract, enabling him to spend a day back in the busy life of an agent. He realizes his mistake when he gets plunged into an alternative universe where Godot marries Klavier. What will Lang do to bring thing back to the way they were?

Note: _Ace Attorney_ belongs to Shu Takumi

* * *

A happy life. That was how life has been for the pair of Shi-Long Lang and his partner Klavier. Through adversities big and small, they conquered them all. But even the best of what life has to offer can become dull and repetitive; and this was exactly how Lang had seen it after the subsequent months they spent together.

Despite their otherwise exciting lifestyle as practitioners of the law, and Klavier a rock god, they had given it up for a quieter lifestyle that involved the bland, normal days of living.

It was Lang who grew tired of the blandness. He didn't want to live this life anymore. But how was he to change all this? He asked that question again and again.

Klavier's parents tried to persuade him otherwise; after all, it was Lang who had saved Klavier from dying. It was Lang who had done everything in his power to keep Klavier safe.

"Just take our advise and don't," Phoenix reasoned out to him.

"Why should I?" Lang asked uninterested.

"Because you owe it to Klavier not to mess up what you worked so hard at getting," Miles pointed out.

Lang glanced over to Miles for a moment, exchanging glances before he slowly shook his head. "I can take much more of this boring lifestyle."

"This isn't boring!" Phoenix complained. "You fell in love with Klavier! So what part of that is boring for you?"

"Yeah Shi... What part?" came another voice.

The three in argument turned their attention to the door to find Klavier peeking in, crestfallen at having heard Lang's proclamations about how their life was.

Lang frowned at this. "I hate that we've settled down," he explained. "I just want to feel the excitement again."

"Isn't our life exciting because we're together?" Klavier asked.

"It was," Lang corrected. "But lately I just haven't been feeling that excitement."

Klavier tried hard to keep himself from tearing up in front of them.

"Klavier..." Miles said, moving up to his son only to have him run off on them. Sighing, he turned to Lang. "You better be sure you're deciding the right thing here Lang," he told the man before running off to comfort the heartbroken Klavier.

Clicking his tongue, Lang pointedly averted his gaze, ignoring Phoenix and made his way out of their house to do some soul searching and to let off some steam. His walk took him to the front of the Law Offices where Klavier was working up until three months ago. Sighing, he headed up and moved inside to pay a visit to the now unfamiliar office.

During his walk up, he saw Klavier's old office door askew, hearing a shuffling a papers from within. Lang raised a curious eyebrow and advanced towards the door. Peering inside, he saw a man with white hair searching through the office-turned-file room.

"Godot..." Lang breathed out in distaste.

Godot turned around, his red goggles flashing against the light, a mug of steaming coffee in one hand. "Well well well... If it isn't Lang," he recognized. "Didn't think I'd be seeing your face around here."

Lang looked around as he stepped into the room. "I see you redecorated-"

"Klavier's office? Personally I didn't want to but we needed more space to store the files," Godot cut off, taking a long sip of his coffee.

Lang rolled his eyes, not wanting to believe the explanation.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Godot turned to Lang curiously. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

"A dreary heart," Lang answered pointedly.

"I'm surprised to hear that," Godot admitted. "Coming from you especially. Unsatisfied and want to get your exciting Interpol life back?" he guessed with a smirk.

Turning to Godot, Lang frowned. "And if I said I did?"

"I'd tell you I know how you could do that," Godot answered, pulling out a folder from the open drawer and set it on the table, opening it and pulling out a suspicious contract.

Interest piqued but not wanting to take his chances, Lang decided to thread carefully. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the contract Godot had place atop the folder.

"Oh, just some contract with binding magical powers," Godot explained simply, but that explanation alone was already fishy and otherwise sounded silly.

"Do you really expect me to believe you?" Lang challenged.

"You're not entitled to, but it would be appreciated if you did," Godot answered cheekily. "Especially if this contract has the power to give you want you want," he persuaded.

Lang raised his eyebrow. "...I'm listening."

"Sign this contract, and I can guarantee that you'll have the life that you loved and left behind back for a day. That's all the time you need to unwind, don't you?" Godot explained.

Lang glanced at the contract for a while in contemplation before he nodded his agreement.

"Then there's no argument!" Godot said with a smirk, drinking his coffee before handing Lang a pen. "Just sign on the dotted line and you can have a worry-free day."

"What's the catch?" Lang asked suspiciously, slowly taking the pen.

"Nothing much. Just take a day of yours in return to granting you your much needed day. You can give me some insignificant day for all I care," Godot pointed out. "Say, when you were a baby?"

Lang frowned. "What?"

"I'm just making suggestions here," Godot said defensively, raising his hands and moving around the table to sit down on the available chair.

Lang furrowed his brow at this, skeptical before glanced down at the contract that he skimmed through. "Fine," he finally said, clicking the pen open. "I'll sign it. Take whatever day you need."

"Oh, I will," Godot said devilishly as Lang signed the contract.

"So what happens now?" Lang asked.

Godot smirked, raising his mug."Cheers," was all he said before Lang was plunged into darkness for as long as a minute before he found himself almost spit out from a vortex in front of the Interpol headquarters.

"Where the hell am I?" Lang slurred as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Shifu!"

"We've found Shifu!"

Lang blinked as he saw a group of men donned in black suits shuffled up to him.

"You've finally returned Shifu!" one of the man said brightly.

"I have..." Lang said slowly, much to the cheers of the group.

"There's a case that needs your full attention Shifu! Follow us," another man said, escorting Lang inside.

For a moment, Lang smiled to himself. He was back in the workforce of hunting down smugglers and taking down organizations of evil; a life of excitement that he had always yearned for.

This particular case his men has turned his attention to, however, took him by surprise when he read the details of the case.

"This can't be right," Lang said. The current being handled involved the accusation of one Miles Edgeworth for attempted slander against his fellow prosecutor Godot. "Is this data accurate?" he demanded.

"Y-Yes Shifu!" one of the men confirmed.

"This last man's name isn't supposed to be Edgeworth," Lang debated.

"We've checked our records thrice Shifu, there's no mistake," the man said firmly.

This piece of information sunk in faster than he would have liked to. "Get me information on Phoenix Wright and Klavier Gavin immediately!" Lang bellowed.

The men stopped their work for a moment and looked warily at one another. One of them bravely moved up to Lang to explain the sudden silence. "...Are you sure you want information on Klavier Gavin, Shifu?"

"Something wrong with that?" Lang asked heatedly.

"It's just that... Klavier Gavin... we were tasked to remove all records from our files about him."

"By who?"

"...Head Prosecutor Godot, Klavier's husband."

Alarm bells began to ring in Lang's head upon hearing this. "WHAT? Since when?" he demanded.

The man shuddered at Lang's rage. "S-Some years ago when Klavier had been raped and tortured by his brother Kristoph. Head Prosecutor Godot led the arrest to apprehend Kristoph before he could kill his brother. Klavier was so grateful he had stayed with the Head Prosecutor who promised Klavier that he would come to no harm and married him."

Lang frowned._ 'That... That event...'_ he thought, his head starting to spin as flashes of that event recurred in his mind. The screams and wails of Klavier just before Lang and his men burst in. Echoes of his promise to Klavier that he would do everything in his power to not make him come into anymore harm. Of entrusting Klavier to Phoenix and Miles who would provide the extra protection and keeping Lang in line of doing anything stupid.

Everything came crashing down at this point. This was exactly what Phoenix and Miles had tried to prevent him from doing. Making a stupid decision, and now he was paying the ultimate price. Enraged with fury, Lang bolted off to locate the only one he could to confront about this whole situation: Godot.

"What have I done..." Lang realized, gritting his teeth as he got onto a motorcycle and sped off.

It didn't take long for Lang to realize where Godot was. Visiting the familiar Law Offices, he made his way to the top floor to meet with the Head Prosecutor himself. Once there, he burst through the door. "GODOT!"

Said man was leaning back on his comfortable chair, sipping on some coffee. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Lang," he drawled on in greeting.

"What did you do?" Lang demanded.

"Gave you what you wanted," Godot said innocently.

"NOT at the expense of everything I worked for!" Lang said in spite.

"You should have thought about that before you signed my contract kid," Godot bit back calmly.

"Where's Klavier?" Lang demanded.

"I don't think that's any of your business. He IS my wife after all," Godot chided.

"You monster..." Lang growled out.

"I should say the same to you. You threw away your otherwise perfect life to give me mine. I should thank you," Godot said cheekily.

Lang approached the desk and slammed his fists. "You sonova-"

"Is... everything alright Diego?" a familiar voice called out from the door.

Lang wheeled around and saw Klavier walking meekly inside. "Klavier!"

Klavier cringed before taking an arched path to get to Godot. "Do I... know you?"

"Tough luck kid, looks like Klavier doesn't know who you are," Godot teased with a hidden smirk.

"You can't mean that Klavier... You and I... WE were married!" Lang tried to impose.

Klavier shook his head. "That's impossible..." he said warily as he clung onto Godot's shirt, averting his gaze. "The only one I'm married to is Diego..." he told Lang apologetically.

"I tried to tell yah kid," Godot said with a triumphant smirk.

Lang moved around the table and grabbed Klavier by the arms. "Do you even love the guy?" he asked.

Shaken, Klavier stilled and turned to Lang. "W-What?"

"Answer me, do you love him?" Lang pressed.

"Hey, don't go manhandling my-"

"Stay out of this coffee addict," Lang bit back in annoyance before turning to Klavier. "Well?"

Klavier turned to Godot for a moment before discreetly shaking his head. "He forced me to marry him," the German confessed honestly.

"Then this won't mean much coming from me but I was an idiot," Lang said firmly. "I didn't realize that my reasons for being with you supported the love I first felt for you," he explained, lowering his gaze. "I just didn't appreciate you as much until this happened..."

"Stop wasting your breath it's not like it'll trigger anything," Godot voiced out, sipping on his coffee languidly.

"I'M the one you love Klavier!" Lang pressed further. "Your true love."

"Then where were you when I needed you?" Klavier retorted with tears in his eyes.

"..."

"Words are pointless," Godot chimed in.

Land wordlessly pulled Klavier into a hug. "...I'm sorry Klavier. I tossed away everything we worked for to be happy together... to a place where we're tossed into misery. I understand if you don't remember anything, but I'll repeat what I told you before... that day when I was the one who rescued you."

Klavier was stunned as he was hugged, but listened nonetheless, almost hopeful.

After letting off a shuddering breath, Lang pulled back and looked Klavier straight in the eye. "I won't touch you inappropriately if you don't desire it. I'll respect you for the rest of my days if you'll have me. I'll never leave your side and support you through our days of being together. But most importantly... I'll love you until forevermore... Because my life has taken no greater meaning than to live FOR you and WITH you."

Klavier's eyes widened before his hands slowly reached out to Lang. "...S-Shi...?"

Godot spit out his coffee at hearing the recognition. "What? Impossible!"

"Shi...?" Klavier said more firmly, tears welling in his eyes before pulling himself to Lang. "SHI!"

"I love you Klavier," Lang whispered with a fond smile.

Klavier smiled back before they leaned in to kiss.

Godot tried to prevent this but Lang had smartly stuck his leg out to consequently trip the man, tossing the coffee up to taint the man's white mane.

Suddenly the room turned dark for a moment, and everything had disintegrated to gold dust, everything and everyone sucked into a vortex once more before Lang found himself in the room of a familiar house with Phoenix, hearing Klavier's weeps and Miles' words of comfort in the next room.

"Well Lang? What are you going to do?" Phoenix asked again.

Not bothering to answer, Lang moved into the next room and took Klavier into his arms hugging him. "Klavier, I'm so so sorry," he apologized.

"Lang?" Miles asked in mild confusion.

"Shi...?" Klavier asked in between sniffles.

Lang rubbed the younger's back soothingly. "I was being silly. I love you so much," he said before kissing Klavier promptly on the lips before pulling away. "I love our life together, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

And so after that, Lang and Klavier embarked on grander adventures together after that day. They exposed themselves to different activities to make each day extraordinary, and most of all memorable.

As for Godot, well, let's just say that his days of dealing with magical contracts ended when a similar coffee accident tainted his hair and actually made him attractive again, catching the eye of one Franziska Von Karma.

We can all guess how that relationship plays out.

**END**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews much appreciated~


End file.
